


Break Apart, Fall Together

by everyonelovesraptors



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonelovesraptors/pseuds/everyonelovesraptors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds Lexa. After the finale (spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Apart, Fall Together

"Commander! Clarke of the Sky People was found outside near camp. She won't say anything but your name.", says Indra

Lexa looks up from the table. Her mind goes blank. She never thought she'd see Clarke again. Definitely not this soon. She nods slightly, signalling for them to bring her in. She is wary. She betrayed Clarke. What would she want?

Clarke is pulled in by one of the warriors, caked in mud and dripping wet. She is in shock, staring at the ground and tears are mixed with the rain on her face. She is silently mouthing Lexa's name over and over. Then, agonizingly slowly, she looks up at Lexa with haunted eyes. In a broken voice, she whispers, "I had to.", and Lexa nearly runs across the tent to grab Clarke in her arms and tell her it's okay. She looks at her people, and they understand the cue and take leave. This is a private moment. Clarke is not here for a fight.

Lexa takes Clarke softly by the arm and leads her to her bed. She falls down, still staring at the ground, and lets out a shuddering breath. Lexa stands in front of her, unsure. She stands for a moment before taking in a soft breath and kneeling in front of Clarke. "What happened?"

Clarke looks up, a little startled and blinks tears out of her eyes a few times before taking in a few deep breaths. Her voice is shaky and low. "We - we were in the command centre. It was the only way. We didn't have time. We - I killed them."

Lexa is unwavering, her hands softly placed on Clarke's legs and her voice easy. "What happened, Clarke?"

"Everyone in Mount Weather. The kids. The people that helped us. I killed them all."

"For your people Clarke. Sacrafices are made in war. But you saved them. Your people."

Clarke sobbed and wrapped her arms aroung herself. Her breathing was quick and she doubled over pulling her knees up to her chest. Lexa feels a twinge in her chest. Now is a time for heart.

"You were brave Clarke. Your heart is strong, and you made a leader's decision. You stood for your people and won."

"At what cost? I can't go back there. Their faces - they just - I can only see what I did to get them back. The people. The room filled with bodies. People I killed." Her voice wavered and another round of harsh sobs racked her body. Lexa sat beside her and placed a hand on her back, rubbing softly and repeating comforts.

"It's okay Clarke. It'll be okay. You lived. You saved them. You're okay."

They sat, Clarke brokenly sobbing and rocking back and forth, and Lexa giving her as much comfort as possible. Time passes, but neither notice when the rain dribbles out and the sky starts to get light. They are lost - Clarke in her thoughts and Lexa in Clarke.

"What do I do now?", says Clarke, her voice small like a childs, rough and exhausted.

"Rest Clarke. Just rest."

Clarke lets go of her legs and wipes her hand on her wet face. She lies back on the bed and curls into a ball, her lip quivering slightly. She falls asleep quickly, exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Lexa stays on the bed next to her, waiting for her breathing to even out. Her hand is still laid on Clarke's chest, and she watches her sleep until she can no longer keep her eyes open.

#########

Indra didn't know that they had stayed up all night. She didn't know how Clarke had just fallen apart or how Lexa had felt so lost. She didn't know Lexa had fallen asleep watching Clarke's chest rise and fall and listening to her light breathing. She didn't know that Clarke had left Camp Jaha with nowhere in mind, just away, and ended up following the trail of an army with nothing in her mind but a picture of the only person who could understand.

All she knew was that walking into the Commander's tent that morning, she saw not two leaders, not warriors. She saw two kids, curled up together seeking comfort after a war with pain on their faces and clutching at each other like everything was falling apart. And in the early hours of the morning, she agreed that they did not need their leader right now. She needed time.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending. Oh. I just watched it and wrote this little drabble. Because, damn.  
> Any feedback and I'll sell you my soul. (Jk it's already sliced between a huge list of fictional characters)


End file.
